High pressure rated vessels such as oxygen bottles and acetylene bottles commonly comprise a hermetically walled chamber which is capable of storing and allowing controlled dispensation of a volume of the pressurized gas. The walls of such vessels commonly form a nipple which mounts a stop cock or on/off valve. A violent impinging contact against a pressure vessel's stop cock valves, such as an accidental contact with a floor upon mishandling and dropping of the vessel, may break the valve at its attachment neck or may tear the valve away from its threaded mount within the vessel's nipple. Upon such accidental valve breakage, a violent emission of the pressurized gas may commence, causing the nipple to forcefully emit the gas in the manner of a rocket nozzle. Such accidental violent gas emission may undesirably propel the vessel through spaces occupied by persons or valuable property, causing injury, death, and property damage.
The instant inventive pressurized gas vessel port assembly solves or ameliorates the problems and challenges discussed above by providing a specially adapted inwardly extending nipple including and supporting a slidably mounted plug element which instantaneously mechanically reacts to a gas pressure release event of the type described above to staunch the flow of the gas.